Story collab Guardian character academy!
by mihane100
Summary: This is a Shugo chara fanfic that I made with my friend on DeviantArt  Chiokoxx  with our Shugo Chara OC's. What started off as roleplay, quickly turned into a good story! Enjoy!    Please let me know what you think! :D


_**Story collaboration- Guardian character academy! (A Shugo Chara fan-fiction.)**_

**Chiokoxx:**  
>A small figure stands at the corner of a wide campus, bustling with children of all ages. The young female adjusts the pink and orange bow on her hair with glee. Tai Heiraku was about to start her first day at Seiyo Academy and she couldn't wait to make friends. "Best transfer ever!" she breathed, her blue eyes a glint. "Look! All these new friends, and they all have Chara too!"<br>A pink haired figure, the size of Tai's hand cheered loudly and in a baby voice babbled. "YAY! YAY!~CHU! LOTS OF FRIENDS~DESU! FRIENDS FOR POPPU!"  
>A tiny hand massages a tiny temple as another Chara groans at her 'sister'. "Uh, Poppu-san. Calm down, you'll put people off."<br>"Oh Nobori-sama!" Tai giggles. "Oh Poppu-chi!"

**Mihane100:**  
>Meanwhile, another girl, about the same age was looking across the room for something. ''DELARA! DELARA! What are you doing!'' A red headed Chara looked at her and laughed. ''Delara having fun! Delara made new friends!'' she giggled and flew off. Mihane started chasing her, faster and faster until- BANG! She fell over, on top of a brown haired girl wearing a colourful bow. ''Are you okay?'' she asked.<br>Mihane groaned and looked up. ''Yeah, I don't think anything's broken. I'm Mihane! Cute chara!''

**Chiokoxx:**  
>Tai giggled. "Don't you think so? I do! My name is Tai, Heiraku Tai! And this is-" Poppu jumped up in front of Mihane's face causing the girl to shriek. "POPPU!"<br>Nobori takes her chance to gently hit the jiggling pink Chara with her cane. "I am Nobori. I have been watching you for some time, the control over your own Chara is very poor. " A glint of passion in Nobori's orange eyes. "She needs discipline!" Mihane laughs then stops when she sees Nobori is deadly serious.  
>"Have you been at this school long? Because if you have, we can be friends, and you can show me around! Hey, we could have the same classes?" Tai bounces on<br>her heels.

**Mihane100:**  
>At that moment, Mihane noticed a notice board with the lessons and classes. ''Check this out! We in 5 classes together! Isn't that great?'' Tai nodded. Then just as Poppu and Delara were chasing each other around the room, the bell rang loudly to get to lessons. Delara and Poppu screamed and started hugging each other in fear and Poppu started crying. Nobori shook her head in disgust. Why was Poppu always crying? Tai tried to comfort Poppu. ''Don't worry. It was only the bell.'' Then, Mihane had a good idea. ''Last one to class is an X egg!''<br>The girls grabbed their charas and ran to class as fast as they could.

**Chiokoxx:**  
>Tai burst into the classroom just behind Mihane. "I won!" Mihane said in delight. Tai was prepared to accept her defeat when Poppu interrupted as she was fond of doing. "NO! We won! We did did did~chu!" Poppu shook her head, making her curl fringe dance. Nobori wandered off to find them a seat, looking very annoyed.<br>Poppu wasn't giving up. Instead, she preformed a Chara Change on Tai so that they could both throw a childish fit.  
>"Excuse me!" The teacher scolded. "You girls sit down now, and stop acting like a child Heiraku-san."<br>"Guuuu~!" Poppu and Tai both tear up and start to cry. The teachers left eye twitches and a sweat drop scuttles down Mihane's face. Then she has a great idea.  
>"Hay! If you two sit down I'll give you candy!"<br>"CANDY~!" The mood-swings of a child. The rest of the class is tittering, some just staring in disbelief.  
>"New girl." One guy grunts and the Chara-changed Tai follows Mihane obediently to her seat.<br>Nobori hits Poppu again, harder, stopping the change on Tai. Nobori grins for a fraction of a second before Delara exclaims "Don't hit poor Poppu-chi!"  
>Nobori glares and Delara giggles awkwardly, dragging the dazed Poppu across the desk to rub her head.<p>

**Mihane100:**  
>''Delara! Stop messing around and come here.'' Delara nods and sits down next to Mihane. The teacher taps her pen on the table for attention. ''Good morning class. I will be your teacher for Shugo chara discipline. Nobori nods and gives everyone a 'I told you so' face. ''Now, get your Chara to fill in this application form for class.'' The girls immediately check on their Charas. They were busy playing Patty-cake and weren't even listening. ''C'mon! You need to fill this in!'' Mihane and Tai say in unison and start giggling. Nobori fills her's in and hands it to the teacher, while Tai and Delara are arguing with their charas. ''But we don't WANT to fill the stupid Aplica...thingy in!'' Tai sighs in defeat. ''Listen, if you fill it in, you can have some chocolate!'' Poppu's eyes lit up in delight. ''Fine. Chocky! Chocky!'' Delara stares hungrily at the chocolate. ''Can I have some? I'll be good! Honest!'' Mihane shook her head. ''You know what chocolate does to you! Don't you think you're hyper enough already? Why don't you paint a picture instead? You can use my special paints!'' Delara thinks about it, nods her head and fills it in.<p>

**Chiokoxx:**  
>Poppu finishes her application and flourishes her pink scribbles. "Ta-da~! Its pretty right? CHOCKY!"<br>Tai nods and delivers the chocolate, taking it from a small pot in her backpack. Mihane looks down at Poppu's 'work' and giggles. "Sure you didn't rush that?" she jokes.  
>Poppu blinks innocently, he face smeared with chocolate. "Nooooo~."<br>Mihane begins to explain she was kidding but was cut off by a wave from Tai. "This is so fun! First day in school and I haven't done a single thing yet!"  
>Nobori sniffed loudly. "Lazy girl. You'll get no respect with that attitude."<br>"What?..." Mihane pouted in disbelief, taking a peek at the masterpiece Delara was beginning. But Tai's eyes suddenly opened so wide they were almost bugging out. "Oh dear! Then I'll be much more serious! People have to listen to me! I have great ideas!"

**Mihane100:**  
>''Don't worry Tai! People will still listen to you!'' Reassured Mihane. ''If you are boring like Norbori, no-one will listen to you!''Norbori growled at Mihane. She smiled back cheekily.<br>After one more lesson of Discipline, it was lunch time. The girls found a table at the front of the canteen and sat down with their charas. Mihane opened her sandwich box containing a large cheese sandwich and a small cheese sandwich (for her chara), a packet of crisps, some coke and a chocolate chip cookie, which she shared with Delara. Delara started munching hungrily. School was hard work! Tai had a tuna sandwich, lemonade and a mars bar, which she ate before Poppu could eat it. ''You've had your chocolate for today.'' Instead of arguing, Poppu yawned instead. ''She must be tired.'' Mihane said. Tai agreed and wrapped Poppu in a warm blanket, which she put in her bag. ''She's been too excited to meet new friends, so she hasn't been to sleep yet.''

**Chiokoxx:**  
>"I like Poppu-chi. Shes just like a little kid, I wish I could act like a little kid forever." Tai pokes at her tuna, suddenly not so hungry. "But I think I would like to be as sensible as Nobori. Shes got the right idea." Nobori smiles, blushing being too immature a reaction for her. "Some of the most important things in life are seemingly boring..." Nobori starts to explain, taking some of the bread from the sandwich in her tiny hands. "Now eat! Tuna is brain food!" Tai eats. Mihane shakes her head. "Important does not have to be boring! Like...um...chasing X-eggs! That's fun and important!" Nobori raises an eyebrow and Tai replies. "'X-egg?'...I've never heard of that."<p>

**Mihane100:**  
>''You don't know?'' She looked at Nobori accusingly. ''You haven't told her?'' Nobori shook her head. ''I didn't think it was necessary.'' Mihane sighed and started explaining it as clearly as she could. ''Okay. As you should know, each kid has an egg in their hearts. When a child of an un-opened egg's heart is filled with hatred and bad emotion, it turns bad and the child gives birth to it. That is an X egg. But be careful because that's not the worst part. The egg will sometimes crack open to release an X character (the opposite of a Shugo chara) and they can be REALLY tricky to destroy! Right Delara?'' Delara nodded. ''That's why it's up to us to destroy them before they cause more trouble!''<br>Tai nodded. She didn't truly understand, but she knew that X eggs and characters were to be destroyed at all costs!  
>''Hic!'' Everyone looked at Delara. ''Sorry, probably too much Coke!''<p>

**Chioikoxx:**  
>Nobori hated people supplying Tai with more knowledge then she did so added. "The destruction of X-Egg and their Chara equivalents is the second reason that we can do the<br>Becoming Character. It allows you to use powers unique to your would be self, and these powers can be used against Negative Hearts." Tai's eyes fill with emotion. " I will be a great X-hunter! I will help those bad hearts!" Mihane nodded. "Me too! There have been a few X-Characters running around where I live, so Delara and I have been practising." Tai turned her blue eyes to Mihane. "Would you teach me?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Hic-yeah!" Delara added.


End file.
